idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based games released on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and it's Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungles Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_-_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_-_KDA.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio_-_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Br'er_Fox_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Fox Br'er_Bear_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Bear Cinderella_-_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_-_KDA.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_-_KDA.jpg|Mad Hatter March_Hare_-_KDA.jpg|March Hare The_Queen_of_Hearts_-_KDA.jpg|The Queen of Hearts Peter_Pan_-_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_-_KDA.jpg|Tinker Bell Captain_Hook_-_KDA.jpg|Captain Hook Aurora_-_KDA.jpg|Aurora Mowgli_-_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_-_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_-_KDA.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_KDA.jpg|Piglet Roo_-_KDA.jpg|Roo Tigger_-_KDA.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_-_KDA.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle_-_KDA.jpg|Belle Beast_-_KDA.jpg|Beast Aladdin_-_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_-_KDA.jpg|Stitch Tiana_-_KDA.jpg|Tiana Naveen_-_KDA.jpg|Naveen Captain_Jack_Sparrow_-_KDA.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Black_Barty_-_KDA.jpg|Black Barty Gallery 'Disney Characters' Mickey_Mouse_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_KDA.png|Snow White Pinocchio_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er_Rabbit_KDA.png|Br'er Rabbit Br'er_Fox_KDA.png|Br'er Fox Br'er_Bear_KDA.png|Br'er Bear Cinderella_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_KDA.png|Alice White_Rabbit_KDA.png|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_KDA.png|Mad Hatter March_Hare_KDA.png|March Hare Caterpillar_KDA.png|Caterpillar Cheshire_Cat_KDA.png|Cheshire Cat The_Queen_of_Hearts_KDA.png|The Queen of Hearts Peter_Pan_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_KDA.jpg|Tinker Bell Cubby_The_Lost_Boy_KDA.jpg|Cubby the Lost Boy Captain_Hook_KDA.png|Captain Hook Mr_Smee_KDA.png|Mr. Smee Aurora_KDA.png|Aurora Mowgli_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_KDA.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_KDA.png|Piglet Roo_KDA.png|Roo Tigger_KDA.png|Tigger Eeyore_KDA.png|Eeyore Ariel_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle_KDA.png|Belle Beast_KDA.png|Beast Aladdin_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_KDA.png|Stitch Tiana_KDA.png|Tiana Naveen_KDA.jpg|Naveen Captain_Jack_Sparrow_KDA.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Black_Barty_KDA.png|Black Barty Madame_Leota_KDA.png|Madame Leota Constance_Hatchaway_KDA.jpg|Constance Hatchaway Ezra_the_Skeleton_KDA.png|Ezra the Skeleton Phineas_the_Traveler_KDA.png|Phineas the Traveler Gus_the_Prisoner_KDA.png|Gus the Prisoner Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actually park characters, the player can interact with them and take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: The Sensational Six *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto The Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Tiana The Heroes *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Mowgli *Beast *Aladdin *Naveen *Captain Jack Sparrow *Black Barty Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore Big and Small *Chip and Dale *Br'er Rabbit *Tinker Bell *Baloo *Genie *Stitch Toy Story *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Aliens *Stinky Pete The Villains *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Mickey Mouse Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Minnie Mouse Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Donald Duck Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Daisy Duck Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Goofy Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Pluto Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Chip and Dale Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Snow White Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Pinocchio Voice Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Winnie the Pooh Voice Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto, *Corey Burton as Dale, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook and Ghost Host *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox *James Avery as Br'er Bear *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee *April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Wally Wingert as Cubby the Lost Boy *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Aliens *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeesle as Madame Leota *Kat Cressdia as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton Voice Sounds Kinect Disneyland Adventures/Voice Sounds Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Disney Game